Ich will dich, willst du mich auch?
by Fawnn
Summary: Ichigo has a strange dream about his close friend, but what does it mean? Will he come to terms with his feelings? Rated M for yaoi in later chapters, graphic language and situations, not suitable for the younguns IchigoxKeigo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own characters of Bleach or make money off of any of this stuff... if I did own Bleach... Orihime wouldn't be in it -

**Author's Note: **Oy hey! Well this is my first EVER fanfic (woohoo!) Feel honoured that you're reading it, haha. Well if you like hot good smut-loveness... stuff, then you came to the right place, but I'm not going to put it in right away... I wont make you wait too long though -. Anyways, just so I don't get a ton of reviews saying "why do you spell colour and favourite with a U!!!!!!!?????" It's because thats the british way... and I've just always spelled it like that... so yeah. Hope you enjoy :D

_"Ichigo..." the voice whispered softly. "Ichigo, please" it mewled. _

_Ichigo peered around him, he was in his bedroom with... Keigo!!? And Keigo... what was Keigo doing?_

_"mmm... Ichigo..." Keigo's hands dipped down over the red-head's shoulders and clasped onto his lower abdomen, slowly teasing his shirt up while simultaneously licking a path to Ichigo's ear. The shinigami's breath hitched and he moved to free himself of Keigo's strange embrace when suddenly the loud-mouthed classmate darted his tongue up along the shell of Ichigo's ear. _

_"K-Keigo! What are you (stifles moan) doing!?" Ichigo gasped._

_He bit down in response on the red-head's neck, hard, and Ichigo could make out the barely audible moan the brunette gave as his embrace tightened and his fingers lazily went under the thin fabric of Ichigo's shirt and trailed along his abdomen. _

_Enough was enough. Without warning, Ichigo grabbed at the wrists of the brunette and yanked them up while placing his knee against Keigo's chest and pushing him up against the nearby wall. Now, Keigo was on his knees before Ichigo... and looking as eager as ever. _

_"Well... Ichigo... what did you have in mind."_

Ichigo woke with a start. "Damnit!" he screeched. What the hell was that dream all about?He couldn't explain it, he'd never had a dream like that before, and as he looked down under the sheets he now could witness first hand what this awful dream had done to his body. Ichigo groaned and slipped his hand under his boxers, trying to refrain from picturing that damn brunette's mouth where his hand was now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo lazily made his way through the halls of school, knowing that whence he got to class he'd be brutally attacked by none-other then the loud-mouth who he'd dreamt about last night.

"Ichigo!" crap... this was going to be awkward. "Ichigo!" Keigo yelled, and the red-head couldn't help but recall the way Keigo had called his name last night in his dream.

"What do you want?" Ichigo bit out. Keigo came up behind Ichigo and hugged him, flush against his back.

"Ichigooooo!" Keigo wailed, "_please_ come over tonight! I'm always so _bored_ and we NEVER hang out anymore!" (Keigo was always desperate to hang out with Ichigo, and also extremely animated when he talked.:D)

Ichigo sighed, a part of him really _wanted_ to see his friend, but that part also wanted to have his friend naked and layed down before him on his hands and knees, 'gah! What am I thinking about!' a blush rising to his cheeks as he inwardly yelled at himself and shook the image from his mind. Anyways, before that thought interrupted, Ichigo knew that he hadn't seen his friend for awhile, but he knew that it was going to be slightly awkward to be in Keigo's bedroom playing video games when Ichigo had just recently dreamt about Keigo on his knees. 'Oh crap! I'm thinking about it again!' the blush deepened and Ichigo just wanted this conversation to end, so he agreed to go to Keigo's house because if he didn't, Keigo would never leave him alone for the rest of that day.

"Really? You'll come over!?" Keigo beamed. "Awesome, I will see you there soon after school lets out, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever you say Keigo" and Keigo waltzed away as Ichigo tried to not stare at his ass and also attempt to figure out what to do about his predicament. 'Well, I'm probably getting worked up over nothing, it was just a silly dream and besides, I like girls', and with that, Ichigo had to refrain from thinking about the fact he never once found a girl (or really guy for that matter) attractive.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ichigo entered his abode, he was greeted by his father attempting to kick him in the head, but Ichigo dodged it without actually attempting.

"Too slow old man." Ichigo sneered.

"Ah, my son, you are growing up to be a fine young man!" Isshin cried.

'I don't understand why he always tries to brutally attack me' Ichigo mused.

"Ichi-nii!" he heard Yuzu calling to him and looked up to see her beaming at him and Karin just scowling behind Yuzu like she normally did. Ichigo would never admit it but Karin was so much like him it was frightening at times.

"Hey Yuzu, Karin." Ichigo hugged the two girls. "Isshin, I'm going to a friend's house tonight, I'll be back after dinner." He didn't bother to wait for a reply but bolted upstairs to his room and closed the door, attempting to find something else to wear besides his school uniform. He decided on jeans and a t-shirt that were all just a little tight, trying to convince himself that the reason he chose these things was because they were so _comfortable_.

Ichigo arrived at Keigo's house soon there after, and knocked at the door. It was opened almost immediately by Keigo, still wearing his school uniform.

"Oi, Ichigo, umm... I was just about to take a shower and change, sorry, I guess you can just go to my room, I wont take long"

"Uh, alright." Ichigo replied, secretly wishing he could join Keigo.

Ichigo went to Keigo's room and sat down at the edge of his bed, looking around. The walls were a light jade-green colour, not the obnoxious colour of jade but the softer, yellower shade. Ichigo reminisced about how the colour seemed to match that of his loud-mouthed classmates' eyes. Ichigo looked over at Keigo's nightstand, where there were several pictures placed there in frames. Ichigo picked one up, it was a rather lovely picture of Orihime smiling and waving politely. 'Figures,' Ichigo thought almost angrily, 'he's always drooling over girls with huge racks... or really just girls in general.' He placed the picture down, harder then expected, and picked up another one. This one he liked, it was of Keigo and himself, Keigo jumping up onto Ichigo rubbing his fist into Ichigo's red hair. The shinigami couldn't help but chuckle to himself, thinking back to the days before he left to save Rukia. He was glad to be home now, with Rukia safe and the corruption in the Soul Society discovered, but he knew he'd eventually have to return to fight against Aizen, Gin, Tousen, and the Hollows.

"Ichigo." the shinigami was interrupted by his friend's returned presence. "Oi, you look like you were staring off into space just then."

"Oh, sorry," Ichigo replied half-heartedly, "I was just thinking about someone." and that was when Ichigo decided to look up and was now staring at a scantily clad Keigo, in nothing but a towel and dripping wet. 'Oh Gods' Ichigo thought, 'are you trying to kill me or make me completely ravish the bastard right here in his bedroom!?' Ichigo could feel a blush rising to his cheeks, and then a hand on his forehead.

"Ichigo, you're all flushed, are you feeling alright? I don't think you have a fever." The two boys were standing nearly up against each other as Keigo slid his hand away from Ichigo's forhead and peered into Ichigo's russet eyes, smiling lightly. The red-head pierced into those eyes, studying every burst of colour within the iris. He noted that on the outer rim of the iris, his eyes were grey but they soon faded to that beautiful jade green. His favourite part though, was right around the pupil were the colour was unmistakably yellow. Ichigo studied Keigo's smiling face too, their jaw lines were similar, but Keigo's face was slightly more angular and thin. Keigo's nose was very different though, Ichigo's nose was much straighter while Keigo's pointed up.

"Umm... I-Ichigo." Keigo stammered, but not moving away like Ichigo thought he would.

"What's wrong?" the brunette asked, figuring Ichigo was lost in thought again. The shinigami looked down at Keigo's pale, thin frame, eyes tracing every slight curve all the way to where the towel lay resting at the base of his hips, just barely covering his... what! Ichigo's eyes shot up to Keigo's face, trying to keep the scowl instead of looking shocked. 'Did Keigo have a slight erection? What the hell is going on here? Keigo isn't interested in men and even if he was he sure as hell wouldn't be interested in an ass like me.' it was too late for Ichigo to try to convince himself that he didn't see what he actually saw, and he subconsciously stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his slightly shorter friend, bringing their hips flush together. Keigo hesitated, but hugged back.

"What's wrong Ichigo? Are you alright, you seem like something is really bothering you" Ichigo couldn't say anything, his mouth went dry and he couldn't just sit there in this embrace and tell his friend, 'well I had a sexual dream about you last night and I think I realized that I might like you more then a friend' that would be insane! He'd lose his friendship! Ichigo couldn't help what his body wanted though, and he started trailing his right hand down over that towel and onto Keigo's ass, which to Ichigo's surprise was quite firm, and just the perfect size. He had to stifle the moan threatening to rip from his throat as his hand slowly grabbed his friend. Keigo's breath hitched and Ichigo swears that Keigo pressed against him harder.

"Ichigo," he mewled, "I-Ichigooo"

Oh shit, Keigo's voice went straight to his groin. He stopped his slow, lazy descent on his friend's ass and broke the embrace.

"Sorry," Ichigo sighed, "I'm just out of it."

Keigo looked to his friend knowingly, Ichigo hated the fact that Keigo dumbed himself down just to seem 'cool' or whatever the reason was, he was really so smart. In fact, he was probably smarter then Ichigo and Chad.

"Alright man, its fine... want to play some video games?" Keigo grinned widely, "oh... but let me change first." and Keigo ran to his closet and threw on some boxers and jeans and a beater. Ichigo had to mentally kick himself so that he wouldn't glance over at his friend while he changed.

The night went on without any reoccurrences of the erotic embrace, the two played video games and laughed and talked about school and life. Ichigo realized that he actually had _fun_ and wondered why he had stopped hanging out with the brunette for so long. The time came to leave and Ichigo hugged his friend quickly, trying to refrain from placing his hand back to wear it had been earlier that night.

"See you in school tomorrow," Keigo beamed.

"Yeah... see ya." Ichigo said, almost sad that he had to return home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End to my 1st chapter, please review so I know if I should continue... if it's a complete crapfest then I shall never write agaaaiinn!! (overdramatic) Bye loves!


	2. Saving the Rainforest

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, blah blah blah

**Narr:** Hey guys, yay for chapter two! Hopefully now I'll get more people leaving reviews or I'm not going to be inspired anymore to write at all (sad).

**Saving the Rainforest**

"God I can't fucking take this!" thought Ichigo aloud. He lay in bed trying to fall asleep, not being able to get his friend out of his head. It was Sunday night, a few days after they had hung out, and Ichigo would have to see the boy again tomorrow for the first time since that night. He thought non-stop about Keigo and what had happened, or more like what hadn't happened. He wasn't sure what he had intended to do that night. _I mean, was I planning on telling Keigo how I felt? Was I fucking planning on shoving that brunette up against the nearest wall and getting down on my knees and beg to suck my friend's- ugh! Get out of my head!_ He couldn't believe that his mind could no longer think of his friend without it turning into something dirty. _Oh God, I really like Keigo, I want him so fucking badly! This is driving me insane! I figured this was just hormones or something but I honestly feel like there is a hole in my stomach. The edges feel raw and jagged, it hurts to breath. Fuck, I'm heartbroken and I haven't even given it a chance! But I can't tell him, ever, at least not yet. But for all I know this is just a waste of time..._

School!

Ichigo dragged himself to school having gotten virtually no sleep the previous night. He had avoided Keigo most of the day, not wanting his feelings to get the better of him. For all he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself from ravishing his classmate. But now it was lunchtime, and he could no longer escape. He figured inviting Uryuu to sit with the group would keep Keigo at a safe distance for the time being, usually the Quincy accepted the invitation even though he preferred to eat alone. This time was one of the times he accepted, and Ichigo was silently singing the Hallelujah Chorus in his head. As would be expected from the loud mouthed brunette, he complained to the red-head about the presence of Ishida.

"Come on Ichigo, why'd you invite him!"

"Because, Keigo, I wanted to!" and with that he took a seat in between the Quincy and Tatsuki, sitting as far as he could from Keigo, and awaiting the soon to come conversation. Keigo was, of course, the first to speak.

"So guys, guess what I did this weekend" he eyed Ichigo.

_Oh shit, what's he going to say!? He's going to mention how I felt up his ass! I didn't even realize he had caught on!_

"..." there came only silence in response

"Well! Guess! Come on!"

"Uhm... you sat on your ass and played video games?" Tatsuki said tartly.

"Yeah, no wait, that's not it."

"..." still more silence

"Gah! Okay! I got laid this weekend!" Keigo beamed.

The shinigami nearly choked on the juice he had been drinking.

"W-what?" was all he could sputter. _Oh great, I blew it! That could have been _me_ seeing him squirm and scream my name and beg for more._ He shivered with the vivid thought.

"You heard me, I said I got _fucked_ this weekend."

"By a girl?" quipped Uryuu sarcastically.

"Of course it was a girl! A fucking _hot_ one at that." Keigo replied matter-of-factly

"Ah! Keigo [twitch you're so chauvinistic!" yelled Tatsuki.

"Shova-whatnow?"

"... and stupid" she replied.

"Yeah well, you're all just jealous of me! Haha! To think I'd give it up before all of you!" Keigo mused.

_Jealous is right_, thought Ichigo, _but not of you. I should have known he was straight..._

"Keigo there are more important things in life then fucking." the red-head retaliated.

"Oh yeah, like what?" the brunette replied fiercely.

"God you are so fucking predictable, I'm leaving, you make me sick." and with that Ichigo stormed off to stand under a nearby tree and fume.

_God he fucking pisses me off so much! I was such a fucking idiot to think that he'd be anything more then a cunt-loving prick!_

"Oy Ichigo!"

"Piss off man!"

Ichigo looked up, expecting to see Keigo there before him, but instead was greeted by another classmate of his.

"Oh... sorry Uryuu I thought you were Keigo trying to rub his sexual prowess in my face again."

"Shinigami, I'm not here to give you a shoulder to cry on, I'm here to tell you that I think you're a piece of shit faggot! I see how you fucking stare at him, you're a fucking disgrace you know that? You make me want to vomit in my mouth then look at you another second!"

"Excuse me? Take a God damn look at yourself _Quincy_, prancing around in that fruity outfit, always looking fucking beautiful like a god damned girl! Who the fuck are you to judge me! _You're_ the faggot!"

Apparently Ichigo knew exactly what to say to anger the raven-haired Quincy, and the next thing Ichigo knew, he was on the ground with Uryuu on top of him continuously sending potent punches into his face. Ichigo could taste his own blood now, as Uryuu continued to hit him.

"Ichigo! I fucking _hate_ you! I fucking hate you!!!" Uryuu half-whispered sinisterly into Ichigo's ear, biting hard onto Ichigo's neck. _What the fuck! What the hell is Ishida doing!_

"Ishida! Ishida, stop!" Ichigo choked on his blood. "Ishida you're hurting me! Stop bite-" suddenly, Ichigo was unsure if this was really just a ferocious hatred, or if there was something more to it. He felt something hard rubbing against his thigh. _Oh fuck..._ was Uryuu getting off on this?

"Ichigo, I hate you!" and the Quincy grabbed the Shinigami's hair and yanked him into a chaste kiss. _Oh FUCK! What the hell is going on!!!!????_ Uryuu licked Ichigo's bottom lip, and took it into his mouth to suckle it, and he let out an angry moan while simultaneously slipping his tongue into Ichigo's mouth to taste all the blood he had previously spilled. The raven-haired classmate ground his hips down against Ichigo, moaning loudly into the embrace, all the while Ichigo was trying to comprehend what was taking place. They were so preoccupied with their tasks; Uryuu trying to get off by grinding against Ichigo's wriggling form, and Ichigo trying to figure a way out without the Quincy getting angry... again, that they hadn't heard the footsteps approaching.

"Oi am I interrupting something" said a nearby voice. _Oh shit,_ thought Ichigo, _what a compromising position..._ The boys stopped their previous tasks, Ichigo more then eager to kick Uryuu off of him.

"Ow! Fuck!" cried Uryuu, wrapping his arms around his stomach where Ichigo had kicked him.

"Oh don't complain, bitch" the Death God quipped as he wiped the blood and saliva away from his mouth and neck. Ichigo looked up, and wished that he hadn't, for there before him he saw Keigo, the image of his affection, standing before him with a shocked and appalled look that he'd never seen before.

"Well... Ichigo, I'm surprised, what was all this?" Keigo asked angrily. _Wait, he's... angry?_

"Uhm" Ishida tried, "we were just uh, doing our part to save the rainforest."


	3. Saving Me

**Authors Note:** Hiya everyone! I tried to put up another chapter ASAP but I'm having some stress because school started today, and I'm in FOUR AP classes and I'm just geeked because I had to do AP work before school even started, and tonight I had to type up a tone of crap... meh. Not that you all care, but its nice to vent I guess... Anyways! So I wanted to say, I screwed up the last story, originally I was going to have Ichigo and Ishida up against the tree (hence the rainforest thing) but I forgot that original plan. Oops. Also, I want to give a shout out to my sehr sehr gut freund Pip :D yay! I got her into Bleach and now she's giving me a few little ideas for these chapters. Anyways, yes I made her addicted and she loves mee story and so... well... yes thats the lot of it. I'll tell you a secret... I think she's my muse! I had lost mine for sooo long, but I think I found it again! weee! If you don't know what I mean, it's a person in your life that influences your creativity to flow more. Yeah I'm a n00b, okay I get it. Oh and theres this really hot Chinese (although Japs are preferred...) kid in two of my AP classes, I wonder how that'll go? hahaha. Well, sorry for my rambling but I'm soo excited about this chapter! YAY!!!! ENJOY YOU BITCHES!!! 333333333 Oh btw, I was inspired by A Clockwork Orange and the Spirited Away soundtrack for this chapter, yay!

**Saving Me**

Ichigo's POV!

"Saving the rainforest eh?" Keigo said, his voice was dripping with sarcasm, I swear I could taste it in the air. "What are you going to do next Ichigo, go fuck your _boyfriend_ against this tree?" he nodded to the tree I had previously been leaning against before Ishida had abruptly physically told me he was, well... bent. I still couldn't comprehend what had happened, I guess he thought since he realized I was bent too, that I'd want him. I mean, don't get me wrong, Ishida is attractive but... I don't even know right now, I'm so furious with him I can't even see clearly. I looked at Keigo, his eyes, those beautiful Jade Green eyes. It hurt me to know that I could never see those eyes shine with love while looking at me, although I'm not sure I'd recognize it even if I saw it. The only problem was... I didn't want Keigo after he'd been tainted by another; I wanted him only if I was the first for him. I couldn't do this, not after he'd soiled himself. Maybe if I were interested in someone much older then me it wouldn't bother me so much, I'd expect them to be dirtied by life and lost loves, but not Keigo, not my friend... not the boy I'd fallen so deeply for without even realizing I really cared so much this whole time. I saw his lips moving, his upper lip turned up in a snarl. Was he speaking to me? Was he speaking to Ishida? I couldn't tell, his lips moved but I couldn't hear anything. I could only hear my heart pounding in my chest, and feel the blood rushing in my head. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't take this. Everything I'd wanted was over now, I could never expect to have Keigo to myself. And now my friendship, or lack there of, was absolutely destroyed by Uryuu's advancement. I looked from Keigo's snarling lips to those eyes again. They looked different. I mean, they were still that oh-so-Keigo-ish shade of green, but something I'd never seen before was hidden behind them. Then again, I'd never seen Keigo anything but happy or sad, and when he was sad it was never heartbreaking sadness... not like what I was going through now. It was then that I realized Ishida was yelling back at Keigo, so it was Ishida that Keigo had been speaking... well rather _yelling_ to. I could make out the words "molester" and what looked like "ass hole". And on Ishida's lips it looked like "bastard". I didn't care anymore, I was so lost. That feeling was back again, that raw, empty feeling in my abdomen. I had to hug myself to keep from falling apart. I nearly doubled over, my arms wrapped around my body, I was probably shaking, looking like and idiot. I didn't care... everything was lost. That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Keigo, he still looked so... angry. I didn't understand. He wrenched me up and looked straight into my eyes. I knew he was about to say something, I tried to hear him. I composed myself as quick as possible, given the situation. His mouth opened slowly. I started to get hopeful. Would Keigo tell me he cared for me too? What was he doing? I was getting too excited, too worked up. I was a naive kid to ever think that, but I couldn't _help_ myself. I was a hopeful person.

"Ichigo..." oh god yes please just tell me what I need to hear. Please make this all go away.

"Ichigo... I..." yes... please! Don't stop... please keep talking.

"I... am... absolutely..." he trailed off... what! What!!! Absolutely what!? He didn't continue.

"What... what were you going to say?" I heard myself choke out... the voice was something distant and alien to me, like I was a marionette puppet and God had his hand up my arse.

"Ichigo, I am absolutely... _disgusted_ by you." he spat that word at me, disgusted. Like I was the most vile creature on this planet. Like I had done something to harm him severely, he looked like he contained a awful taste in his mouth. Probably a result of using my name. I couldn't believe what I'd gotten myself into, just because I had to be a bastard and fight with Ishida. That feeling was back, yet again, only this time I was afraid my heart was going to explode. I had to get out of there, I pushed past the two, barely hearing Ishida yell something to, Keigo I suppose, something along the lines of being a heartless bastard. I kept running, I ran all the way home. I ran for so long I thought I was going to pass out... and then I did.

"I woke up, the pain and sickness all over me like an animal. Then I realized what it was... the music coming up from the floor was our old friend Ludwig Van, and the dreaded 9th Symphony." - A Clockwork Orange.

**Author's note:** If you started listening to "One Summer's Day" on the Spirited Away soundtrack right now... it goes with these next couple parts... if you read in sync with them.

My head is swimming, it's too bright for me to stop squinting. I started to stand up, but for some reason my whole body felt like it would collapse. I grabbed onto the edge of my bed... wait... my bed? When the hell did I get home!

And then it hit me, I ran all the way here from school... everything that had happened came flooding back to me at that moment. My throat closed up, and I felt like something built up inside of me was on the brink of falling apart. Why did God let this happen? Why did Keigo have to be the person, out of everyone, to see me with Ishida? Now he'll think I love Ishida... but I don't. I feel sick, I feel dizzy, I feel like my chest is going to explode and pour out everything I've been retaining. I sat back down, the room was spinning now. The air was thick with remorse, and it weighed down on me as I lay back, it was heavy and smothering, it made it hard to breath, to move. I gasped for air, clutching my sides and screwing my eyes shut. I don't know what this feeling was, but it felt like I'd never be happy ever again. I felt like nothing would make this pain end.

" Suddenly, I viddied what I had to do, and what I had wanted to do, and that was to do myself in; to snuff it, to blast off for ever out of this wicked, cruel world. One moment of pain perhaps and, then, sleep for ever, and ever and ever."-- A Clockwork Orange 

I considered it, to do something about it, something to myself. I stood up, really considering it. It wouldn't be that hard, jump out the window or something of the like. I stepped over to my window and threw up the pane. I put one, two legs over the sill. I was all prepared, not even thinking my way through this. I had Keigo's face plastered everywhere in my head, I knew I was being selfish, I couldn't deal with the pain. I was weak. I braced myself, and then, the doorbell rang. Who the fuck could that be? I really don't want to be disturbed by anyone, but I figured maybe I should just go check... I didn't want them to see me jump out the window anyways. I crawled back into my room and stomped down the hall and stairs the open the door. I walked to the door, the door being banged on now. Who ever this was, they were _extremely_ impatient. I hesitated, worried that it might be Ishida coming to finish what we... well what _he_ had started. I turned the knob, bracing myself, and opened the door... and there in the doorway, it was... Keigo? My heart began racing, my face burning. I couldn't understand why he'd be here. ((author note: now onto the song Sixth Station)) My heart broke into pieces that cut my insides apart. I felt empty, but too full, too overwhelmed. Having him standing there was too much.

"What do you want." I asked, my voice lacking any amount of emotion.

"I came here to talk to you." he replied, something in the way he spoke frightened me, made my spine tingle.

"I don't think that is a very good idea." it was all I could think of to say, if I had replied any other way I would have fallen to pieces. I couldn't look at him, everything felt like too much. Like I would rip apart at the seams. My eyes were watering now, I don't even know why. My heart weighed a million pounds, it sunk down into the pit of my stomach, burning all the way down.

**((Day of the River...))**

"No wait, Ichigo" his eyes... those jade eyes pleaded with me. I stopped and looked, stared at those eyes again. "I came to say something Ichigo, please listen" I suppose my silence spoke for itself for he continued. "I came to apologize." I suppose I wasn't very good at composing myself for once, I suppose I look shocked because Keigo's face went from pleading to hurt... or something that I'd only guess was that.

"What..." was all I could say, "why..." I stepped aside and let him in. As soon as I closed the door I felt Keigo's thin armed around my midsection, pinning my arms there along with it.

"Ichigo! I'm so sorry! I just really don't like that Ishida kid, he's too smart for his own damn good." As if saying this was supposed to make things better? I didn't understand what that had to do with his reaction, it didn't really make up for it I guess, but I couldn't stay mad at him. He had acted completely out of character in the first place, how could I hold a grudge against him for just overreacting? At least he was here now. I turned around in his embrace and hugged him back, wishing it would never end.

"Keigo..." it was all I could manage to say. This feeling... it just felt too amazing to describe, like time ceased and nothing could ever touch this, nothing in the world could make this impure. Impure... oh yeah, that reminds me... Keigo... he's... I don't even want to finish the thought. I shrugged out of the embrace we had kept. I didn't want him after he'd been had, but I couldn't help myself, I think I... loved him too much? Was this love? I wasn't sure. I had always denounced its existence, but now I felt like I was witnessing it for the first time.

**((end of musical inspiration))**

"Keigo... who... who was that girl you were bragging about earlier?" I tried to chuckle, make light of the heavy mood that smothered us all.

"Ichigo, I need to tell you something." I prepared myself for the worst, I was expecting him to tell me it was Orihime or, fuck even my sisters or something. I had no idea what was to come next.

"What I said at lunch, it was a lie."

I was taken aback. "What!" was all I could choke out, although I was completely overwhelmed by relief.

"I just felt like I had something to prove, I figured everyone else had already screwed around, and I felt inadequate because I'd never done a single thing yet. But judging by all your reactions I knew I guessed wrong. I had to play along and pull it off like I was being serious, I couldn't go back on my words."

"Wait Keigo... you're telling me you've never done _anything_?" he flinched at that, and my facial expression of absolute shock and awe probably didn't help his reaction at all.

"Ichigo, please, please don't tell anyone!" he looked like he was about to get down on his knees and beg me, which honestly didn't sound all that bad to me.

"Get down and beg me, bitch." I hissed, leaning into his ear. I could sense him shiver. Where was this sexuality coming from? I just moved instinctively. And then, to my surprise, he did... He kneeled down in front of me and bowed.

"Please Ichigo! Please don't tell anyone! I'll feel like a fool!" much to my amusement he looked up at my face now, his eyes almost drowning in tears of embarrassment and fear that I'd reveal the truth. He deserved it, and he knew it. He sat up on his knees, his face was practically eye-level with my groin. I felt my face flush, and I wasn't sure if I'd be able to control myself. I leaned down, my face just mere inches from the boy who I'd grown to... love... or something similar. I brushed his chocolate brown hair back from his eyes, and his eyes shone and shimmered with an emotion I had never seen before. It was confusing to me, I didn't understand what it could be. Keigo looked slightly apprehensive, like he was anticipating my next move. Then the feelings of hurt and emptiness came back to remind me Keigo would never love me back. I leaned back up, held out my hand and pulled Keigo to his feet. My mind went back to when I'd felt this while upstairs in my bedroom, and how close I'd come to ending it all.

"Don't worry Keigo, I wont tell anyone. Besides... you saved me."


	4. You are Acting Strangely

**Authors Note:** well, I just want to apologize for characters being slightly OOC... but read this whole chapter before you go wtf? Okay? Get it? Read the WHOLE CHAPTER!!! Just read it and then it'll make sense. The storyline for this was something Pip came up with so blame her, haha, but yeah, its slightly odd at first but if you read it UNTIL THE FUCKING END, it'll all make sense, thanks. And people... remember this is the first fanfic I've ever written, and I'm still getting used to writing with these characters and trying really hard to keep my own personality out of them. I apologize for how shitty this is but if it's that terrible then please don't read it, thanks. And if you do have something shitty to say, please send it in a message. To all of you that have said encouraging things, wow... thank you all so much, hope you enjoy my newest chapter and sorry that it took so long. I was considering not doing this at all but Pip basically forced me to, haha. Thanks guys, Peace. Oh, remember: read the whole chapter please!

**You Are Acting Strangely**

**(read the whole damn chapter:D)**

I really had no idea now what was going on in Keigo's head. The whole situation was weird, but then again Keigo wasn't very normal. My nights are now haunted by his image, my dreams all wickedly dirty and realistic. It's not uncommon to wake up with sticky sheets, which is more embarrassing then one would imagine. I am acting so out of character, seems that's a common theme with the guys around here. I just woke up a few seconds ago to find the same problem of the previous nights so now I have to wash my sheets, again. As I started the wash I heard a knock on my front door. When I opened it, it was Keigo. I was not completely surprised because he had been showing up a lot lately. He walked in with that usual grin on his face, honestly I couldn't tell you what we do for hours at a time, it just passes so quickly. A lot of the time I am using all my strength to control my carnal urges, it doesn't really help that Keigo is completely unaware of my struggle, and of physical boundaries.

"Hey," I said nonchalantly, for there was no reason to be anything but.

"Hey Ichigo!" Keigo said only slightly enthusiastic (sarcasm), "How are you man?"

"Uhm, I suppose I'm okay."

"Where is your family?" He looked around the open room, apparently convinced they had to be home.

"Oh, they're out for the day, I think they're coming back late tonight."

"Oh okay then... Hey Ichigo?" Keigo questioned me and I grumbled a 'what' in reply. He looked down at his feet and brought his right hand up to his opposite arm, rubbing it nervously. "What ever happened to your mom?" I was absolutely floored by this question, I could feel my eyes widen in a bit of disbelief.

"Keigo, I'd rather not talk about that." Which obviously was completely true, I really _didn't_ want to talk about it, it was something I didn't normally talk about in general with people outside of my family, it was just weird.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry Ichigo, it was totally out of line I shouldn't have even asked such a stupid question!" Keigo rambled on with his apology.

"Keigo, its fine." His voice was giving me mono, he was verbally abusing himself so loudly.

"I'm sorry" he looked at me, as if he wanted to hug me and make me forgive him.

"Its okay... any more awkward questions?" I teased, but apparently he did have more questions...

"Ichigo... what's it like to not have a mom?" I somewhat expected this question actually, I've had people ask me time to time about it.

"Well, honestly I couldn't tell you. I don't really worry about my life as much as my family's. I worry so much about Karin and Yuzu not growing up with a mom, and my dad really does still miss her. I don't know, I guess I just try not to think about my own problems, my family is more important to me, especially my sisters." It felt weird to say this out loud, but for some reason I felt that I needed to.

"Oh..." it seemed he was at a loss for words. I really wish I could open up more, especially to him, but its just not who I am.

"So anyway Keigo, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, I just came by to see how you were, maybe hang out for awhile." Keigo had been showing up like this ever since that whole situation with Ishida. I guess he feels guilty? Or maybe he's still fearful I'll tell everyone that he lied. I still need to talk to Ishida about what happened, I'm still pretty confused. I looked at him then, he had a smirk curving up his lips and there was definite laughter in his eyes. He was nearly always smiling, and it hurt me to know he was something completely unattainable. I had to accept that. My speculation was interrupted by more knocking on the front door.

"Who the hell is that!?" I said, a little too irritated. Keigo gave me a skeptical look, as if for some reason I'd planned this. I opened the door and much to my surprise, and anger, I saw Tatsuki and... Orihime. I looked to Keigo who seemed ultimately indifferent about our visitors.

"Hey Ichigo." Tatsuki said, stepping inside with Orihime following behind her.

"Hey Tatsuki, Orihime..." I nodded to them.

"Hi Ichigo!" Orihime squealed a little too enthusiastically.

"Basically Ichigo, me and Orihime came by to find Keigo. We need some advice."

"What kind of advice?" Keigo asked, he cocked his head to the side giving him a dumb look.

"Orihime here wants to know how to do that thing you told us about." Orihime turned bright scarlet as Tatsuki remained perfectly composed.

"Oh... that..." Now Keigo is blushing. Am I missing something here? What the fuck are they all talking about?

"Uhm, s-so you'll uhh, show me th-then?" Orihime stuttered nervously. I finally decided to speak up.

"What the hell is going on? What are you showing them?"

Keigo sighed heavily, "you'll see."

"What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean!" I retorted angrily. No one answered me though and Keigo grabbed my arm and dragged me to the sofa that was in the living room.

"I think we should put some music on." someone muttered, I couldn't tell who it was, I was so confused.

"Keigo, seriously, what the FUCK is going on!" He didn't answer me even then, and I heard some sort of music start. I grabbed onto his arm and got right up in his face. "Keigo, what the _fuck_ is going on." I was quieter now, sinister. He decided to finally answer me then.

"Please don't be mad at me Ichigo, this is totally for learning and... stuff." God he sounded stupid sometimes when he talked. "They want to learn how to give a..." he averted his eyes, "lap dance."

"WHAT!!!????" I screeched in his face now, I was so pissed off. I mean, yeah this would be hot as fuck but it's still so fucked up. I mean, he doesn't even realize what the hell this would do to me, he was completely oblivious.

"Ichigo! Shut up or I'll _make_ you shut up!" Tatsuki warned, she knew I wouldn't chance getting beaten up by a girl and I am old-fashioned like that, I can't hit a girl no matter how tough she is. My mind was reeling now as I was forced to sit on the couch: how did Keigo know about this shit? Why did Orihime want to know about it? Why the fuck is it being demonstrated on me!? My thoughts could travel no further though because Keigo was now standing before me. He placed his hands at the base of his shirt and slowly lifted it up and off of his lean body. Oh my God I was about to die! He lazily dragged his hands down his stomach, like he was teasing me or something, and brought them to his belt and began to undo it. Wait! He's taking off his pants!? No way, I couldn't deal with that.

"Keigo! Leave your fucking pants on! Jesus Christ!" he gave me a sheepish look at the comment, and began to buckle his belt up again.

"S-sorry Ichigo." he blushed... what the hell?

I looked at him then, I mean really looked. He was half-naked and his pants hung a little loose and _low_ around his hips. His hair was in slight disarray, probably from when he took his shirt off, and he had a slight blush in his face. It was somehow so arousing to me, and I had to grip the couch so I wouldn't attack the poor kid! He leaned over me then, his face so close to mine.

"Talking dirty is always a good thing." he half-shouted in my face, I suppose giving pointers to Orihime. I had honestly forgotten they were there, and then I remembered how fucked up this was.

"Just hurry up Keigo, this is so embarrassing." He really didn't seem to care how embarrassed I was and lowered himself into my lap, straddling me. I could already feel my face turning bright red, and all of a sudden the room was a lot warmer then I remembered it being. Keigo, the object of my affection and the star in every wet dream I've ever had was now sitting in my lap, deliberately grinding against me; I thought I'd go mad. And then he leaned into me, I could feel his hot breath on my ear.

"Mmm Ichigo." he mewled into my ear, "Ichigo, I need you right now; I need to feel your huge cock slamming into me until I pass out. I need to feel you pulling my hair and spanking me and slapping me around like the dirty whore I am. I need to feel your teeth in my skin; I need to feel you pumping in and out of my tight, virgin ass." Oh... my... God...he was breathing heavily now, and still continued to grind against what was now a growing erection. It was scary how convincing he was. I had to think of something to keep me from reacting! And I had to think of something fast! Yuzu and Karin dead! Yuzu and Karin dead! I squeezed my eyes shut to try and picture it, but nothing was working! He pivoted, turning around, and was now rubbing his ass against my groin. To my absolute dismay, I let out a barely audible moan, and I know Keigo heard me. I had to end this now, or I'd end up coming in my pants! I couldn't understand why this was happening. This was all so _fucked_ and for some reason no one else seemed to realize this! Why the hell was Orihime so interested in learning about this!? I grabbed Keigo's shoulders then, and pushed him hard until he landed with a "thud" on my living room floor.

"Ow! Ichigo! What the fu-"

"NO Keigo! I should be asking you 'what the fuck!' You practically molested me!" I screeched. He gave me this look after I said this, raising one eyebrow up and smirking at me, as if to imply he knew I had enjoyed it.

"And how do you even know about this shit?" I pressed my palm down on my jeans, hoping to camouflage the slight erection I still had.

"You know me Ichigo, I know because of all the porn I have seen." I heard Orihime giggle at this and Tatsuki made a disgusted sound.

"Well that was all very, uhm... informative." Orihime blushed.

"'Hime, why you'd want to even know about this... well I'm afraid to ask." Tatsuki stated.

"Uhm Keigo, do you think you could maybe show me how to um, how to give a uh..." she looked down at him, in the general region of his groin.

"Huh? Oh... Oooooh..." He looked to me then. Oh _hell_ no! He better not be thinking what I think he is!

"Keigo you better not be fucking serious!" I wouldn't be able to control myself at all and probably end up coming after about maybe... I don't know... two seconds?

"Hey whoa! I wasn't planning to do that to _you_! Is it alright if _I_ do it though?" The thought of Keigo jacking off on my couch would probably never allow me to sit in it ever again without getting a hard-on.

"I guess." I said reluctantly trying to look as disgusted with him as I could; only honestly I was merely just disgusted with myself. I wasn't that I didn't like the idea of Keigo panting and sweating and moaning on my couch, it was the fact that Orihime was the one witnessing it, when I had never been able to! And that made me sick to think that I felt that way. He sat down on my couch then, Orihime sat on the floor a few feet away, looking incredibly eager and clueless as to what she had just asked him to do. Tatsuki obviously did not want to stay for this.

"Hey Ichigo, mind if I raid your kitchen while the dumbass over here plays with himself?" I could feel myself blush while I nodded. I think I heard her say thanks, but I honestly wasn't paying attention, I was watching Keigo. He was sitting on the couch, in nothing but his boxers, rubbing himself through the cloth. He was talking to Orihime, looking at her half-lidded. When he was finally hard, he began to pull down his boxers, and that was when I had to leave. I couldn't stand seeing him completely naked; I don't think I would be able to control myself. I walked to the kitchen to find Tatsuki eating a sandwich she had made. I looked at her, and she looked at me, and then I heard Keigo moan relatively loudly. I was about to speak when she blurted something out that made my blood drain from my face.

"So, Ichigo, how long have you been gay for the ever-so-charming Keigo?" the sarcasm was obvious but still I tried to play it off as if I had no idea what she was talking about, as if I was disgusted with the question.

"What the hell are you talking about Tatsuki?" I sneered as if smelling something rancid, but she could see right through me.

"I find it entirely too funny how red your face got when he was in your lap, you must have blue balls now huh? You must have a lot of willpower to stop him." I choked on my retort; I couldn't remember what it was I was going to say. I felt so completely ashamed of myself. All I could do was look at the floor while I asked her how she knew.

"Ichigo, it's completely obvious, you'd have to be an idiot not to realize. In other words, you'd have to be Keigo or Orihime not to realize."

"Oh..." it was all I could say, I wasn't about to give her any satisfaction with seeing me embarrassed by this.

"Oh come on Ichigo, how long have I known you? I don't care, but stop thinking you're being all secretive about it and just fucking come out with it! If you don't tell him, someone else will and then he'll really hate you."

I left then, I didn't want to hear this, and I knew she was right but I didn't want to admit it. I walked back to the other room and leaned against a wall as to remain hidden from the people in my living room. Before I even looked in I could hear Keigo's heavy breathing. I leaned across the wall and peered inside, and my God what a sight I saw. Keigo was there, on my couch, left hand gripping the arm, the other working himself up and down lazily. I felt my face flush and my pants beginning to tent. All of a sudden I had this intense urge to take him, to have my mouth where his hand was now. I couldn't help myself, I tried to stay as hidden as possible behind the wall, and I watched him. I had totally forgotten that Orihime was in the room, and I began to unbuckle my belt. I fisted my hand down my pants and boxers and started furiously jacking off. My eyes glazed over as I watch Keigo doing the same, and I imagined it was him who was doing this to me. He was breathing so heavily, and moaning occasionally, and it was all fuel for me. I locked my eyes on him, on his task, and I got so caught up that I forgot where I was, where we were. And that was when it happened, I was so lost and overwhelmed I accidentally let out a catastrophic moan, it choked out of me and I clamped my left hand over my panting mouth. Oh shit oh shit! I can't believe I just did that! I wasn't sure if they had heard me or not, Keigo was pretty involved with himself right about now and Orihime has always been a bit out of it. Just when I thought everything was fine, a second after I had let out the devastatingly needy moan, Keigo looked up at me. Oh... no... I had to stop and try to act as if I _hadn't_ been perving on him, but his eyes kept mine with his. That's when I realized it, he was watching me... I might have been imagining it... but no, I was certain. He worked himself even harder now, I could see precome beading at the tip of his erection, and no one has any idea how _badly_ I wanted to lick it off. He never stopped watching me, and I wasn't sure why, but I knew that if I didn't find out now I might not have another chance. He might be too embarrassed to ever come over again. This whole situation was so fucking unrealistic, so completely out of the ordinary and unbelievable.

"Orihime!" I yelled, she looked at me blushing insanely dark, "You and Tatsuki need to leave, now." and they did, thank God. Keigo had stopped, utterly confused by what was happening.

"Ichigo... I... I'm uh... sorry about this whole thing... I don't know what the hell is going on with Orihime wanting to uh... see... uh... you know." he was nervous... as he should be.

"Keigo, shut up." and he did, and I pushed him back down on my couch and I positioned myself in front of him on my knees. He looked at me bewildered, questioning, worried. I just looked away, I was so embarrassed. What if he rejected me? Oh well, I was fucking doing this now or never. He was sweating now more then he was before, shiny with it. I leaned forward and gently but demandingly grabbed his now half-hard cock in my hand and rubbed him teasingly up and down. I chanced a look up at him, and I heard him groan louder then he had before and he threw his head back, thrusting into my hand, his erection now fully-hard. My face flushed now with something other then embarrassment and I felt it warm and my stomach drop. I got dizzy and lightheaded as I leaned forward more now, ready to take him in my mouth.

"Oh God, I-Ichigo! Oh fuck!" he moaned, nearly screaming. And I took him in my mouth then, just a little, and I pulled off and rolled my tongue around the tip and along the slit and lapped up the precome that assembled there. He was panting so much now; I thought he'd go insane! I took him in my mouth again, dragging my tongue down on the underside and bobbing my head down as far as I could go, gagging slightly. He was still trying to thrust into my mouth and fisted his hand in my hair and pulled _hard_ and I loved it. He was squirming wildly and thrusting hard into my mouth while he pushed my head down with his other hand. I sucked hard on him when I would pull away, always stopping occasionally to lick around the tip. I loved the taste of him, and the feel of him in my mouth. It felt like my throat was full, when he'd push back and gag me, not full like you'd think. I can't explain it; it felt like having swollen tonsils or something. It was a good feeling, not bad at all, I loved it. Keigo was moaning like an animal and choking me with his wild thrusts. I sucked on him as hard as I could and hummed when he was deep in my mouth.

"Fuck! Ichigo!" he yanked hard on my hair, pressing his head against the couch and screwing his eyes shut, his mouth was open and he was panting hard again. "Ichigo! Oh Fuck! God damnit Ichigo, I c-can't t-t-take this anymooore! I'm s-s-so c-close!" he was digging his nails into my scalp and I could feel that I was bleeding, just slightly. He jerked his head forward and locked eyes with me, they were glazed over with lust, Keigo staring at me was turning me on so much, even more then the whole act of sucking him off. I drew back on his member, sucking as hard as I possibly could and following my mouth with my hand around him. I pulled off and pumped my hand up and down his shaft a few times and lightly blew on the tip. Keigo thrashed his head side to side and moaned my name; it was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen, to think I had so much control over my friend literally in the palm of my hand. I took him back in my mouth, teasing my tongue under the sensitive tip and then closed around him again. Keigo mewled and dug his nails into my scalp again, I could feel him swelling and nearing his end. I decided to try something I'd heard about before, I took Keigo's hot erection as deep into my mouth as it could go, and I relaxed my throat as much as possible, sort of like I was going to yawn or something. That was when Keigo decided to thrust his hips up harder then he had before, and I swallowed him to the hilt, gagging only slightly. He went fucking wild... my throat was spazming around him, I could feel it, and Keigo was screaming now.

"Oh my God Ichigo!" he cried, "Yes! Oh God Yeeessss! I never imagined it'd be like this" he was rambling on incoherently after this, a lot of swearing and saying 'oh god' followed after that as he fucked my throat. I knew he was close, and I removed him from my throat, I could hear Keigo moan in despair at the loss of ability to move as I held him down with one hand so he could not continue to thrust into me. I bobbed my head up and down, humming all the way and sucking harder then I ever did before on his pulsing erection. Keigo's member twitched in my mouth and he gripped onto my hair and I knew he was just on the edge.

"Oh Ichigo, mmm Ichigo, I'm going to, uuhh..." he panted and groaned uncontrollably now, trying so hard to thrust into my mouth and locked his eyes with mine again and watched me suck him to completion.

"Ichigo, Ichigo! I'm going t-to c-come!" and not a second later did he burst into my mouth, screaming my name wantonly and digging his nails into my scalp once again. He came so long I was afraid it wouldn't stop, I kept sucking on him and he continued to come again and again. He was screaming hoarsely now, and he was fucking my mouth so hard my eyes welled up with tears, and I loved it. The taste of him was so... unexpected. I loved the taste of him, of it all, I swallowed all that he emptied into my mouth, some of it dribbled down onto my chin and I licked that away too. Keigo was covered in sweat and he smelled like sex, his jade green eyes stared at me in bewilderment.

"My God..." it was all he could say, his eyes were still glazed over, and I took this time to move from my position on the floor to sit next to the boy I'd grown so fond of and I took his head in my hands. Keigo wasn't afraid to look into my eyes, not like I thought he'd be. I brought my lips to his and kissed him gently, and he kissed me back... only with hunger in his kiss. I licked across his bottom lip and sucked it into my mouth, biting on it. He moaned quietly and I bit on his lip harder still, Keigo didn't seem to mind at all for he whimpered loudly and moaned even harder, opening his mouth for me. I slid my tongue in and found his, and we kissed for the first time ever. It was wet and sloppy and inexperienced, but it was absolutely amazing. It was my turn to fist my hand in his long, gorgeous brown hair, and I deepened the kiss with my friend, suckling his tongue into my mouth. I knew he could taste himself, and he didn't seem to mind. He pulled away and looked at me, blushing slightly. I closed my eyes and bit down on his neck, lightly at first and harder still. Keigo moaned in my ear squirming, I could tell he was getting hard again as I pushed my hand up under his shirt and rubbed his pert nipple with my thumb, while I sucked on the base of his neck and bit down again.

I opened my eyes with a start as I felt something warm and sticky around me, and I felt like I was being suffocated by something heavy. I looked around, and I was in my bedroom again... with sticky sheets smothering me. Fuck! I punched my wall in frustration, noticing a dark bite mark on my arm that I had given myself. These dreams are getting way too fucking realistic and disappointing for my own good...

_**Was it slightly anticlimactic? Hahaha, I fooled you eh? Hope you liked it, new chapter coming soon, I promise there will be some not-in-dream lovin' coming up... probably next chapter (I hope it wont be a whole month before I can get one finished). Well at least I can tear my rough draft out of my school notebook now... yeah as if that was totally unnerving... **_


	5. Have you Done This Before?

**Writer: **Hello everyone! This is chapter 5, rated MA so if you're a youngun then... err... step away from the computer! Sorry it takes me so long to write these chapters, but I want to make them really good and I am always coming up with new ideas. Well this is FINALLY the chapter where there is some SERIOUS lovin'. Please enjoy and don't be harsh or I'll just have to uh... I don't know. Anyways, I dedicate this to Pip! She's the one who keeps me writing, thanks you horny bastard! (just kidding) Oh and I apologize if any spacing is off...

**Disclaimer: **Oh yeah, I don't own Bleach or any characters or whatever... Oh and obviously I'm not making money off of this otherwise it would be much better.

**Have you Done this Before?**

That dream fucked with me so badly, it was so real, I was afraid someone had raped my mouth in my sleep. I have had to avoid Keigo all week because of it. I can't get the image of him out of my head. The image of him squirming and moaning and thrusting into my mouth. Anyways, I _tried_ to avoid Keigo, but somehow I ended up agreeing to sleep over his house tonight. So here I am, how I got here... I'm not sure. I'm in his room again- those jade green walls. It's late, and we're watching Keigo's favourite horror movie. He's really jumpy, and honestly I wouldn't mind putting my arms around him to comfort him, but I know I can't. If I did, he wouldn't think anything of it, but I know how it would make me feel. One touch from him and I find it hard to control myself, I find it hard to breathe. Imagine if I was the one that initiated the contact? How would I be able to stop myself? I don't think I could. So, I hope a hand on his lower arm will suffice, and it's okay, until Keigo jumps again. I find his hand gripped onto mine, and I can feel his clammy palm tighten its grip. I jerked away at the contact, I hadn't expected it! We returned to watching the movie, I was trying to hide a blush, while Keigo blushed with embarrassment of being so frightened of this movie that he's seen a million times. Keigo slouched down in the couch and put his feet up on the table in front of us, looking through his knees to obstruct his view slightly. I had to try my hardest not to laugh at the childish display he was performing. He looked up from the television at me, and we both broke out in wide, toothy grins at how stupid he was being. And just as this happened, someone on the TV screen let out a blood-curdling scream that made Keigo jump 5 feet in the air, and he screeched like a little girl! But I realized then, his had made a death-vice grip on my upper thigh... my way... way... upper thigh. If he had moved his hand any higher, he'd be giving me a hand job. I squirmed at this, uncontrollably, like my body was trying to inch his hand up so that there was actual contact! I gasped and screwed my mouth shut. No one ever, never ever, had touched me here... if at all! It was something I wasn't used to, and Keigo was completely unaware, eyes glued to the screen in complete fright at the scene unraveling before him. He hopefully hadn't realized the tense issue that was developing in my tight jeans. My mind started wandering at this point, I couldn't help it! It wouldn't stop; the images just flooded my brain with scenes of Keigo playfully rubbing and cupping against my growing erection, making me wriggle and jerk toward the offending hand. The scene wouldn't stop playing in my head, no matter how hard I tried to shake it off. My erection was nearly at full-attention, making an _extremely_ obvious tent in my pants. I was uncomfortable, hot, embarrassed. All of this from just a simply misplaced hand? I was pathetic. It was then I realized... the movie was over, the credits began to roll. I jumped up, away from Keigo, stretched my arms and yawned.

"Wow that was... scary..." I yawned again, God I was tired...

"Ichigo, you weren't even scared for one second, are you making fun of me?" he pouted.

"No, not at all." we grinned playfully at each other. "So are you tired yet?"

"Hmm... nope." damn... I was hoping he would be. "Besides, I have a surprise for you."

What? A surprise? I was worried now. "I'll be right back!" he sing-songed and walked into his closet. I heard some clanking sounds, and Keigo cursed under his breath. _Cute_ I thought. _Damnit... I can't be thinking shit like that all the time; I'm not some fucking chick._ I scolded myself. I had been slipping up a lot, little things he did made me admire him all the more... and I couldn't risk that. He sauntered back over to me; in a way that I couldn't help but let my eyes wander down to his slim hips. He had something behind his back, and I wasn't really expecting what he brought out.

"Tada!" he sang.

"What... Sake?"

"Just drink it!" he shoved the bottle in my hand, hell I wasn't going to refuse! We removed the capping and drank straight from the bottle, passing it back and forth. It wasn't long before we had finished it. Coughing occasionally and trying to act like we enjoyed the taste of it. It was the first time we had ever drunk, so naturally we were a pretty tipsy, but we weren't plastered or anything... sadly. I really wish I could have drunk the bottle myself; or two... or more. I just don't want to feel this way around him anymore. Keigo stood up then, from where we had still been seated on the couch, and walked to his bed with some difficulty and flopped down.

"Ichigo... I have a secret." he was mumbling into the mattress, thinking of him pressed into that bed made me think of other things, where his moans and screams might be stifled from that pesky comforter he would be pushed up against.

"A secret?" I shook away my thoughts and tried to pay attention to what was happening now.

"Yeah... I'm really intolerant of alcohol."

"Okay... so what?" we hadn't drank that much, what the hell is he talking about?

"No I mean... really. I'm like, a light-weight or something." He was stumbling a little with his words.

"I have... this SUPER low alcohol tolerance level... thing." He was starting to sound strange... and I was getting nervous.

"Ichigo... Ichigo come over here." he flung his arm out from underneath himself and slammed his loose fist against the puffy comforter.

"Pleeeeaase!" he rolled over onto his back.

I walked cautiously over, and lay down next to him with my hands behind my head. He rolled to his side, to face me, being propped up with his right arm, looking down at me laying there. His eyes were a little glassy, and his cheeks were tinted pink. I turned away and stared at the ceiling. I felt blood rush up to my face.

"Ichigo... do you think I'm pretty?" he slurred a little, looking at me intensely.

"What?!" I was taken aback by this... what the hell kind of a question is that?

"I saaaiidd... do you"- he poked me in the chest with his finger- "think I'm pretty?"

"Yeah, sure... I guess." I shrugged the question away, trying to think of a way to change the subject, but all I could think of was what I would love to do to this poor boy laying next to me. Images flooded my mind and I felt this electricity in my body. I felt the weight on the bed shift as I continued to stare at the ceiling, and Keigo draped himself overtop of me. It was like I had been shocked by an electrical pulse, my senses heightened and his touch overwhelmed me. I could feel my blood rushing south, just from the touch. He was making circles over the middle of my stomach, slowly moving down. It tingled my whole body, and I didn't want Keigo to stop, I wanted him to touch me and treat me how I wanted to treat him. He had migrated to the edge of my shirt, and I was sweating bullets by this point in time.

"Keigo..." I whispered.

"Hm." was his only reply, as he lazily crept underneath my shirt. "Ichigo, you're so muscular!" Keigo turned and looked at me, his left hand still lightly tickling my abdomen, his hair covering part of his face and splayed out against my t-shirt. I could feel myself getting hard, and fast. This was so pathetic! But I mean, honestly, I'd never been touched by anyone like this, not even myself! I was a no-nonsense kind of guy when it came to self-pleasuring; I found the whole ritual of it to be degrading, so I tried to refrain from it as much as possible which worked pretty well until recently when I started being around Keigo more.

As you might realize... my mind was racing right now. Keigo was working his way up my shirt, and I was losing my grip.

"Uh, K-keigo...", he was laying down, his chin resting above my hips, and he was looking at nothing in particular. "Keigo..." I was trying to get him to snap back to reality, I could tell he was drifting off somewhere, and his long fingers had found their way up to my upper chest, and I felt a jolt of pleasure. It was different then what I normally feel from myself, oh my God, it was teasing. Keigo was stroking the pad of his thumb against one of my nipples. I was arching into that touch, I couldn't help it. I pressed my lips together in order to stifle any noises I might have produced. Keigo was still staring off, and he was pushing my shirt up. I didn't know what the fuck to do. The next thing I knew, I felt another jolt of pleasure.

"Oh, f-fuuuck!" Keigo's tongue circled around my other nipple, while his fingers continued their torture on the other. Oh shit and now he was biting me, I couldn't take it anymore, and honestly this was bullshit. Why was he making sexual passes? I had always assumed he was straight and nothing had ever told me otherwise... well until now. So I grabbed him by the wrists and flipped him over so I was on top.

"Is this what you want Keigo?" I shook him, "is it?!" he just stared at me, his eyes dark.

"Shut up." it was a demand, not a suggestion. And I did the unthinkable, the completely, absolutely, unthinkable. I kissed him. I pressed my lips hard to his, and I heard him groan in his throat and he pressed his hips up into mine, and I jerked mine down hard onto his. I didn't know what had gotten into me! My body was doing things that my mind hadn't told it; at least I don't think it told it? Keigo moaned loudly at my actions, his mouth opening as I migrated to his jaw. I licked and nipped down to Keigo's long, white neck and began to bite him. I wasn't sure why... this all just felt right.

'Oh, GOD! Ichigoooo!" Keigo shrieked as I continued to bite and lick his sensitive neck.

He was panting and moaning at this simple act. I kissed my way back to his mouth and began to kiss him, open-mouthed. He was the first person I had ever kissed, and he was my best friend. I tentatively entered my tongue into his mouth, and stroked it against his.

I wasn't really sure how to kiss like this, but Keigo obviously did. He took complete control of the kiss, deepening it by lacing his fingers in my hair and pulling me closer.

"Mmmm, Ichigo..." Keigo moaned into my mouth. This was all happening so fast. Keigo broke away from the kiss and started sucking on my upper lip, and I began biting hard on his lower. He broke away from his torturous actions and let out a vicious moan.

"Nnnggh! Ichigo!" he groaned. I could taste blood on my tongue as I licked gently at the lips I surely have bruised. I pulled away, and Keigo's lips were slightly swollen from our ferocious coupling. We were both panting heavily, Keigo wiggling under my weight against my now rock-hard erection. I could feel his as well. I wanted him... now. My primitive instincts were obviously taking over my body. I lifted up Keigo's shirt hastily, and he struggled to take it off, obviously tipsy. Once the offending article of clothing was removed, Keigo latched himself back onto my lips. I trailed my hands all over his stomach, chest, everything, attempting to memorize it by touch.

"Uhhh..." Keigo sighed into my mouth, arching into my touch. "Ichigo," he cooed, "please..." He looked into my eyes, and they were _begging_ me. I kissed down his chest, lazily taking a pert nipple into my mouth and sucking and biting it.

"Nnngghh!!! Ichigo!" Keigo panted and his hips jerked. I moved further down his chest, kissing and biting the whole way, leaving love bites in my wake. It felt bazaar, like I had marked him as my own.

I reached the edge of his pants, kissing along the hem, and licking underneath it. I could smell his arousal, thick in the air.

"Fuck, I-ch-i... uuuhhh. Please, please, Ichigo!" his begging was turning me on even more. I looked up at Keigo, my best friend... my... lover? He was looking back at me, down at me. He was biting his lower lip, cheeks flushed, shiny with sweat. I felt dirty, I felt like a whore, I felt _aroused_ and I wanted to give him all that I had.

"Ichigo, p-please..." he whispered.

"Please what?" I teased, dipping my fingers into his boxers, stroking the skin above his organ, obviously driving the boy to insanity.

"Please... just... do something. Pleeeaassse!!" He was nearly screaming at me, mouth hanging open and panting. My dreams were coming true. I was becoming suspicious of

Keigo's actions though, and I began to feel self conscious. Keigo was looking down at me, waiting for me to make my next move, but I was hesitant. This was the first boy, well, first person I've ever been interested in being more than just a friend with. I was confused and scared of what to do next, and I didn't want him to regret this

"Keigo... are you sure?" he was tipsy... was this all just a momentary lapse in judgment?

"Ichigo... Ichigo... please..." my name on his lips like that was so arousing, but I couldn't lose my head, I needed to make sure.

"No, Keigo. Are you sure?" I glared at him seriously.

"... Yes..." Keigo whispered. He gazed into my eyes, and his earlier drunkenness seemed a facade. He wrapped his arms around my neck while I had myself propped up overtop of him. I brought my right hand to his face and cupped it in my hand, dragging my thumb over his bottom lip and pulling down gently on his jaw so his mouth pouted open slightly.

I leaned in for a searing, slow, passionate kiss. It blew my mind, and I believed him then.

I migrated back down his chest, licking and kissing across my path, rekindling the earlier heat. When I reached the edge of his jeans again, I didn't stop.

"You ready?" I breathed heavily over his sweat-slick stomach.

"Uhh." he moaned softly, and I began to slowly unzip his jeans, freeing his erection from the confines of the material. His boxers were soaked with pre-come, and honestly I had a sense of satisfaction from knowing that. I couldn't wait anymore, I really, really couldn't. I have waited so long to be able to touch him like his, I could not stall anymore. I mouthed his massive hard-on through the thin cotton of his boxers and cupped his balls and stroked them through the fabric. The smell of him was intoxicating and Keigo was squirming with anticipation.

"Oh God! Ichigo! Please don't stop..." he panted out. He laced his fingers in my hair, trying to make me progress faster. It was so arousing, having him grinding his clothed erection against my mouth.

"Mmmm, Ichigoooo!" He grinded out, sounding frustrated. I chuckled against his organ, making Keigo squirm even more! I pulled down his boxers, finally freeing his cock completely, and pulling his jeans completely off along with his boxers. I leaned back on my heels and looked down at him; I was still completely clothed while Keigo was completely naked. He was absolutely gorgeous. He was lean and pale, and his cheeks were tinted pink and his eyes were darkened with lust. His lips were swollen and red from me, and his long gorgeous brown hair was splayed out on the pillow he was resting on. I gazed down his body, to his jutting hips that I just wanted to bite, so I did.

"AH!" Keigo jumped, startled. I leaned back a little and gazed at his organ, admiring the fact it stood at full attention... because of me. I kissed the tip of it, and Keigo moaned heavily. I kissed down the side and back up, never giving the straining erection too much attention.

"Ichigo GOD DAMNIT!!!" Keigo screamed. "Ichigo just fucking stop teasing me and do it already! Please!!" He's so fucking impatient.

I wrapped my hand around his massive, dripping cock and worked it slowly up and down.

"N-no... Ichigo... please, your mouth, use your mouth! Suck me off!" Keigo demanded, glaring at me, it was obviously a demand and not a suggestion and I was happy to comply.

I engulfed the tip, swirling my tongue around the head, tasting the pre-come that had assembled there. It was salty and kind of bitter... but the taste was something I seemed to enjoy, and I knew I needed more of it immediately. It tasted good to me, everything did, and I wanted him to come in my mouth so I could taste it more. I pulled back and blew on the tip, something I remembered doing in my dream.

"Ooohh Ichigo... yesss..."

I took him back into my mouth and worked back and forth, sucking as I pulled back and wrapping my tongue around him, and I could taste Keigo's pre-come again. I brought a hand up to his balls and caressed them, eliciting a deep moan from Keigo, making me groan deep in my throat, vibrating through to Keigo's swollen organ.

"Yes, yes, yes! Ichigo! Don't stop, please, don't... stop!" Keigo dug his nails into my scalp and yanked me down onto his erection, and I deep throated him and gagged. It was accidental; I didn't even know how I did it! My eyes welled up with tears and Keigo began to fuck my throat... hard.

"Yes! Yes! Oh Fuck! Ichigo! Ichigooooooo!!!" Keigo was screaming out my name. "Oh

God Ichigo! It's so good! So... fucking... good!" I moaned in my throat, holy shit Keigo was turning me on so much, it was unbelievable. He was crying out my name, MY name!

I was so ecstatic; I never wanted this to end. I kept moaning and humming as Keigo rode upwards into my mouth and throat. I regained control, but continued to deep-throat him. Keigo's eyes were filled with tears and he was drooling out of the corner of his mouth as it hung a-gape from his heavy breathing. He was slick and shiny with sweat and I was becoming even more aroused as he stared down at me, propped up on his elbows. I didn't really understand how I could be more aroused then I already was, but I felt my erection dripping its own pre-come.

"Oh shit... Ichigo... oh fuck! Fuck Ichigo! I'm gonna, nnnggghh! I'm gonna c-c-come! Oh fuck! Oh God Ichigo it's sooo f-f-uuucking Good!" Keigo threw his head back moaning loudly and cursing like a sailor. He began to impale my throat again, lifting his hips off the mattress, but I still remained mostly in control. Well, I wanted to try something different. I slicked two of my fingers in the sweat and pre-come that was on his groin area and teased my finger around his entrance.

"Nnngh! Ichigo! Whaa? Wait, wait! Ichigo... tell me the truth, fuck! S-stop please!" so I did. "Ichigo, have you done this before?" he looked at me as my mouth hovered above his ready-to-burst erection, and I could tell he was embarrassed for having asked the question.

"Yeah... Keigo... I have... only in dreams... and only to you." and he couldn't say anymore before I plunged my fingers all the way into him.

"Ooohhhh FUCK!! Ichigooooooo!!" Keigo cried out my name as I began finger-fucking him viciously, I _wanted_ it to hurt.

"Ah! Ichigo! Mmmpphh!" he gritted his teeth together and yanked on my reddish hair. "Ichigo, it-it hurts! Ah! Ah! It hurts! D-don't stop! Make me come Ichigo! I'm so c-close!" Keigo increased the speed of his hips, slamming into my mouth, fucking my throat so hard that my eyes were blinded with tears. I laughed in my head about how Keigo enjoyed that I was hurting him a little. And I impaled him with my fingers even harder, and even faster, keeping in time with his thrusts.

"Ichiii-gooo!" Keigo screamed so loud I thought the neighbors would break down his front door as he came violently into my mouth... oh the taste of him was intoxicating. I sucked him off until he stopped coming, and his come had leaked out onto my chin and lips and I was about to lick it away until I felt someone else's tongue lapping at it.

"Mmmm..." Keigo hummed, "I taste pretty good." His face was flushed and he looked like he might pass out. He attempted a grin, which in his disheveled state made him look cheeky and suggestive. I planted a gentle kiss on his already swollen mouth and brought a hand up to tangle in his gorgeous hair. As we kissed, Keigo began undressing me. The next thing I new my shirt was gone and I was in just my jeans, and Keigo was making his way with those as well. He was in the process of unzipping them, and I stood up to do it myself.

"Wait..." Keigo brought a hand up to stop me from undoing the zipper. He stroked my stomach and sides, tracing the V-line that my muscles made down to my groin.

"Mmm..." I moaned quietly at the warming touch, and Keigo began kissing down my stomach.

"You look really sexy in just those jeans." He said, grinning a little. Did he really just say that? He apparently thought I'd look better without them though, because he began unzipping me again.

"What? You aren't wearing any boxers! No underwear Ichigo?"

"Hey, you try wearing boxers with pants this tight!" They weren't really _that_ tight, but I just didn't want to wear any underwear! It's not a fucking crime or anything.

"No its okay... I like it..." he smirked before pulling my jeans down all the way. Stepping out of them, I rejoined Keigo on the bed and began kissing him once more. He laid back, with me on top again, Keigo was already hard. I ground my erection down on his, which elicited a deep groan from Keigo and an embarrassingly surprised moan from me, that sounded somewhat gaspy and altogether just over-eager. He chuckled in his throat, and I felt a hand wrap around my erection.

"K-Keigo!!" I nearly yelled. Oh this was too good to be true. I wasn't even sure how this had happened, but oh my God I was happy it did. It felt so good! Keigo was teasing me and making me pant like a beast!

"Keigo! Nggh! Damnit! Why are you d-doing this?"

"Doing what? This?" he sped up his ministrations.

"Ah!! Fuck, no! I mean all of this!" It was really hard to sound serious when you were moaning loudly and drooling slightly from an amazing hand job. Instead of answering right away though, he stopped and pulled me to him and kissed me sensually, tangling his hands in my hair lovingly, not painfully.

"Because I couldn't stop thinking about you, about doing this. I can never think of anyone but you... Ichigo." I looked into his eyes, and I felt something break inside of me, something that was making me hold back. I grabbed him in my arms, tight, and kissed him all over.

"Keigo... Keigo..." I just repeated his name over and over again. This was as close to love as I've ever gotten. And Keigo pushed me down on the mattress and started grinding against my erection.

"Oh, Ichigo! This is everything I imagined!" he sped up, grinding against me and pressing his mouth against my shoulder. I felt his tongue slip out and lick my shoulder before he bit it as he increased his speed again.

"Keigo! Ah!" It wasn't enough! He wrapped a hand around both of our erections and began to jack us both off as he bit into my neck, and kissed his way up to my mouth. We began an arousing, painful kiss and I was already getting close. I was thrusting into his hand and against his arousal, and I felt myself just... on... the... edge...

And suddenly I felt something tickling my stomach, and felt something warm and wet envelope my arousal. I looked up, still panting and sweaty and just about to come. It was then I realized Keigo was sucking me off, and his hair tickled my abdomen. The feeling of his mouth was so... indescribable. It was hot and wet and tight when he sucked on me. I screamed out his name as I came; a shaking, mind-blowing orgasm that was the most amazing thing I had ever felt, I came and came and came, and I couldn't stop the noises that erupted out of my throat.

"Nnnggghhh!! Ahhhhh!! Keigo!"

And Keigo came a split second after I did; and I realized then that he had not been touching himself as he went down on me. This means he... he came just because I did...

Keigo fell on top of me, both of us obviously spent. I kissed the top of his head and pulled him close to me. And then the world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

I finally began to regain consciousness; I had no idea as to how long I had been asleep. All I could see was red through my eyelids, a dead give away that the sun was up, and it was the next day. The blood pulsed through my head, and I could feel it sloshing around in my temples and behind my eyes… I had one massive headache.

I groaned and stretched, my shoulders popping and back arching. It was only then that I felt the heavy weight on my abdomen; I looked down and nearly jumped off the bed at the sight! There, in all his beautiful glory was Keigo, still sound asleep. My mind reeled, attempting to fight through to my memories of last night, and I could literally feel the blood rush to my cheeks as I blushed deeply. The grogginess of the morning had left me having almost forgotten the happenings of the night before! I couldn't believe it really happened.

"The eagle stole my cupcake!" Keigo's voice made me flinch as I hadn't expected him to speak, even if it was in reaction to a dream, I was thankful he was still asleep. I stroked his hair, that long chocolate-brown hair. He cooed in his sleep and nuzzled against my stomach, and I couldn't stop the grin that broke out on my face. In the light of the room I could clearly see Keigo's body… all of it… as well as all of mine.

His body was the kind of body a lot of men would have to strive to have, but most born with it would hate it as well. He wasn't muscular; in fact I couldn't even imagine him being such. He was slender, feminine, but with slightly broad shoulders and lean hips that automatically drew your eyes to his groin. He, much like myself, was virtually hairless. His legs had a female smoothness to them that I seemed to prefer. I on the other hand did have hair on my legs, but not all that much. Also like myself, he shaved his nether region, and apparently very recently as I remembered it being extremely smooth and I reached down to touch right above the base of his manhood. I couldn't reach though without disturbing Keigo, and I guess that's probably for the best, he'd end up waking up I'm sure.

Then it hit me like a fucking ton of bricks.

"Damnit." I whispered audibly. What the hell is going to happen when Keigo wakes up? I felt my forehead crease and begin to dampen with sweat. What if he wakes up and is furious with me? Says I took advantage of him? Or what if he just pretends things never happened and everything goes back to normal, or even worse, what if things get really awkward between us? Oh God, everyone always says that they won't get weird but they always do! Looking at his beautiful sleeping face, I wasn't even sure what I wanted from him. I mean… did I honestly expect a relationship to develop out of what had happened last night?

All of my questions I guess would be answered soon, as Keigo's eyes shot open and he groaned loudly.

"God damnit Ichigo! Why the hell is it so bright in here?" Keigo immediately stood up and closed the blinds over the windows, as well as the deep golden-yellow curtains that accented those jade walls so nicely. I wasn't sure if Keigo noticed or not, but he was still stark naked. I couldn't help but watch him as he walked over to each of the windows. His ass… I mean sure I've never really seen a man's ass before Keigo's, but it seemed pretty impeccable to me.

It was hard for me to contain myself, after what happened last night, watching that body prance in front of me, almost teasing, that ass I had my fingers deep in last night just begging for me again. I felt my face flush, all the blood rushing to my cheeks and plummeting southward. _Ugh!_ I groaned inwardly at the fact that a simple glance at this guy's ass had me breathing heavy and getting half-hard. When the blinds and curtains were all closed, Keigo turned back toward me.

I gasped audibly at the sight, the way he stood there so confident of his body, so damn egotistical almost. I searched his eyes for the self-consciousness I assumed I'd find there, but his eyes were staring hungrily at something else. I realized with another gasp, that he was getting hard, as was I. What he had been staring at was my member.

He slowly walked toward me, his mouth opened, but shut tightly as if he were about to say something but then thought better of it. He walked up to me; I was still half-laying on his bed and immediately sat up, my face just slightly higher then his growing erection. His mouth opened again, I could tell in his eyes that he was searching for the right words.

"I remember everything that happened last night" was Keigo's 'choice' words.

"So do I" my well thought-out response, my face reddened with stupidity, I had never felt this awkward in front of someone I knew this well. I remember what Mizuiro had said one day, probably one of the biggest reasons that I took a second look at Keigo in the first place. Mizuiro and I had somehow gotten onto the topic of Keigo, and he had said "he looks like a clown, but really he is a genius." And it really was true. Keigo put up that façade because he really didn't _care_ about school, what teenager truly did? Keigo had decent grades and all, and with a bit more maturity he would see the benefit of working harder, and would blow by everyone with the intellect he hid right beneath the surface.

I could see that his eyes were searching mine, gauging my response to his bodies' reaction and mine as well. I'm sure he could tell that I was thinking too much, and he sat in my lap, straddling me.

"Uhm… g-good morning to you too, Keigo." It was all I could say in such an awkward moment, I knew my eyebrows must have been raised up to my hairline with surprise, judging by how Keigo's face broke out into a grin that crinkled the corners of his eyes in a childish manner. It was an amazing contrast to the man's body that was pressed up against mine.

"Sorry that I'm so damn straight forward sometimes." Keigo grinned.

"S'alright, I suppose I don't mind." Hell I didn't mind at all, Keigo could do anything he wanted to me; I was blown away by how the happenings of last night didn't seem to phase him at all. If I woke up with my head sewn to the carpet, I wouldn't be more surprised then I am now (1).

Keigo leaned in and kissed me, our tongues not even fighting for dominance, I could tell Keigo had no problem in assuming my position as being the dominant one, and I certainly didn't mind either… despite my awkwardness and uncertainty. I lay back on the bed, our mouths still connected. Keigo fell with me, gently lying on top of me, his palms grasping my face and neck gently to deepen the lazy kiss. I could feel things already heating up; the experience of last night already so fresh and new that we couldn't really be expected to contain ourselves, could we? I mean, we were teenagers… and teenagers are horny and all. Keigo moaned loudly into the kiss as I felt him grow to full hardness, he started squirming in my lap, grinding roughly against me, and I was fully erect now too. To think that for the second time already I was in this bed, with this boy, doing sinful things.

He ground his rock hard erection against my own, our mouths still connected. We both breathed heavily through our noses, my fingers grasping onto his back, my short nails digging into his skin.

"God damnit Ichigo!" Keigo broke the kiss apart to curse under his breath. "Why do you do this to me?"

"Are you fucking kidding me man? You do THIS to _me_, I haven't done anything! I've been waiting months for this. Fucking Christ man." His obvious liking for me in this way made my head swim with vertigo dizziness, too good, all too good to be true. I couldn't believe he had longed for me this whole time as well… couldn't even begin to explain my elated feelings, and I mean literally… I couldn't. All the blood in my body was southward, leaving my brain virtually unable to function.

I was so aroused right now, it was completely unbearable, I started having flashes of images in my head, and my eyes screwed shut. They were images of Keigo riding my dick, grinding up and down along my shaft. My eyes flew open.

"Holy shit" I whispered. Keigo mumbled around my throat,

"What?"

"I'm just… this is just… I can hardly contain myself." I said blushing. Keigo wrapped his hand around my cock and started jerking me roughly.

"Oh shit!" my eyes glued shut, I started cursing loudly, and in mid sentence Keigo stopped and threw his hands over my mouth.

"Ichigo sshhhh! We aren't alone anymore! My parents are home and my sister is in the other room!" Keigo's face was filled with worry and I reached my hand up and pulled his mouth to mine and kissed him senseless.

"Keigo, I don't think I can be quiet!" he stood up then, and I whimpered in frustration.

"Don't worry Ichi… I have something that can help" he grinned maliciously. The long haired beauty walked to the other side of his room, and he bent over at his dresser, digging through the bottom drawer. The view of his ass made my cock twitch and I moaned.

"Keigo, please!" I whispered loudly.

"Hold on," he replied hastily, finally finding what he was looking for. "Ah-hah!" He walked back over, his hands behind his back. "Close your eyes Ichigo…"

"What for?" I closed my eyes anyway, almost fearing what was behind his back. I felt him bite my neck, and my mouth opened in a silent moan, and that was when he shoved something huge and rubbery in my mouth making me gag. My eyes shot open, and I could see Keigo's face, he was straddling my shoulders and so I had to look up his entire body to see that face I've grown so fond of. His hands moved behind my head, latching something in place. I realized then that I had been gagged… and for some reason this made me really turned on.

I grabbed Keigo's hips, trying to force him to go back to what he was doing, but he just looked at me.

"Something doesn't look right." Was all he simply said before he jumped back over to his dresser, and pulled out what looked like a rope. Oh… shit. Keigo ran over and tied me up; I couldn't even make a verbal protest because the ball in my mouth kept me from making any other noise besides unintelligible grunts. He tied my wrists to the headboard of his bed, the rope cutting into my skin a little but not cutting off the circulation. Do I even have to say how hot this made me? I remember thinking earlier that Keigo liked me being dominant, but it seemed he didn't mind doing that as well.

"This is just for now," he said, face close to mine, eyes boring into me. "It's just 'cause my parents are home." With that his hand didn't waste any time and started jerking me off. I began thrashing with pleasure, my eyes couldn't even stay open.

"Mmm! Nggh! Mmm Mmm!!!" were the only sounds I could make, and even those were muffled.

Suddenly Keigo's weight shifted, and he was hovering over my cock, for serious I was afraid of what was going on in his mind. I didn't want the first time we had sex to be like this… if we ever had sex at all… or if any of this ever continued past this day. Keigo however spread his legs wide and rubbed my cock between his ass cheeks, jerking the base with his hands and keeping it in place. He prodded at his own entrance with my erection and moaned.

"Oooh GOD!" he nearly screamed and bit his hand to keep from awakening his family… which I had already gotten scolded for. The feel of my dick so close to being inside him made me so close to coming, I was afraid it would be too soon and that I'd be embarrassed of my early release. I started thinking about road kill, started thinking about gangrene, started thinking about cancer, all to keep from triggering.

Keigo started jerking himself off; it was honestly a frustrating thing to watch because I couldn't do anything about it. I wanted to touch him so badly, wanted to bring him to release. I literally ripped out of one of the ropes around my right hand; Keigo's eyes went wide with shock. I forget that most people don't know how strong I really am…

I slapped his hand away; he was still rubbing against me, my eyes tearing up from the orgasm that was ready to rip through me. I grabbed his weeping cock and jerked him off as fast as I could, to get him to where I was. He started grinding on me uncontrollably, and had to sit behind my erection to keep his legs from going out from under him. He was bent over slightly, panting and sweating, his eyes locked onto mine.

"Ichi… I'm real close." He barely whispered. I could hear people opening their bedroom doors, and our eyes locked in horror. I nodded my head towards his bedroom door and cocked an eyebrow, attempting to ask through body language if his door was locked.

"I don't have a lock on my door…" shit… "Are you close?" He changed the subject, moaning almost too loud and he smothered his mouth with his own hand. I nodded my head quickly, footsteps sounding nearer every second, with every jerk. I was panicking… talk about something to delay your release.

Keigo was moaning and squirming on my legs, rubbing himself against me as we jerked each other off, and I was thrusting up into his hand eagerly. The bed was starting to make creaking noises as I tried to rush to the finish of everything. It all felt so damn _good_. I heard the footsteps even closer now, and mumbled voices. I was so scared his mother or worse, his _father_ would open the door and see what their son was doing.

Keigo's mouth was open in a loud gasp, and he snapped it shut and just simply whined as I continued to jerk him off roughly. I could feel Keigo about to come.

"Ichigo!" Keigo whispered, still trying to muffle his voice with his hand. "I'm seriously about to come, ohh fuuck." His eyes screwed shut tightly, the sight of him bringing me to my release too.

"Ahh! Ahhhh!" Keigo was being too damn loud! He bit his lip groaning through his teeth as his free hand dug their dull nails into my shoulder. He came the same time I did, all I could do was give out a muffled moan and arch my back off of the bed, creaming all over Keigo's chest, and him all over mine as well. Someone was right outside his door, and I was afraid to move. Keigo quickly untied the gag and threw the covers over us. The voices right outside the door. And then there was a knock.

"Keigo!" his sister screeched. "What the hell is going on in there!?" He stared at me in horror, not knowing how to respond.

"Uh… nothing sis, I'm just trying to sleep okay?"

"What ever you fuckin' perv." She mumbled, walking away.

"Holy shit, that was close." Keigo breathed.

"Yeah it was…" was it wrong that I was horny again already? I grabbed Keigo by the hair and he shouted with shock but I smothered his outburst with my mouth.

"Fuck Ichigo, come on, I can't again. Ahh!" Keigo cried out as I wrapped my hand around his drooping cock, making it jump back to its full hardness. I leaned down swiftly and took the weeping cock in my mouth and sucked vigorously.

"Oh Gods! Ichi! Come on, n-no fair! I just came I can't d-do this again. Uuuhhhh!"

The next day I knew would be awkward. We had school and this would be the first time we saw each other while being around other people. I wasn't really sure how to act when I saw him, and I was afraid he wouldn't know how to act either. I reached our classroom and peaked in, so far no sign of Keigo. I heard a female's voice though, calling my name.

"Ichigooo!" It was Orihime, with Keigo beaming behind her. "Hey Ichigo! Good morning!" she squeezed me in a death-grip hug and pressed those enormous breasts against me. I couldn't help but steal a glance at Keigo as I returned the friendly gesture. He gave me a cheeky wink that somehow told me things were as we left them. I wasn't sure if that idea was a happy idea or a sad idea. Did that mean we were going back to being friends or staying as lovers? Were we lovers? Could we be more then that? I didn't want Keigo for just a quick fuck or whatever, I had to find out at some point soon.

"Come on Ichigo! It's time for class!" Orihime grabbed my hand and dragged me into the foreboding classroom, Keigo walked in behind me and we took our seats.

"Now class, today we're going to be working in pairs on mathematics. And I'm choosing the pairs!" the class groaned in resignation, and the teacher had an evil smirk spread across her face, knowing how much students in any setting hate being forced to work cooperatively together. "The pairs are as follows: Yasutora and Ishida, Inoue and Honshou (Chizuru), Kojima (Mizuiro) and Arisawa, and Kurosaki and Asano."

Fuuuck, was the only thing that crossed my mind. I mean, I don't mind having to work with Keigo, of course! But that's exactly my point, Ugh, I don't know how to exactly act nonchalant after I've had his dick in my mouth like… what? How many times? Twice? Yeah… He was coming over to switch his seat next to me, and dragged the desk towards mine so we'd be sitting directly next to each other. The desk made a HORRID screeching sound that sort of simulated the sound of a cat scraping on a chalk board, birds screeching, and a million babies crying.

"Oops, heh." Keigo chuckled under his breath. "Well partner, you reading to get these math problems done?"

"Keigo are you feeling okay?" I checked his forehead, "since when do you ever look excited to do schoolwork?" His face flushed from the contact of my hand, and my eyes widened in surprise. He grinned and I snatched my hand back.

"Hahaha." He laughed cheekily and let a full smile break out across his stupid… gorgeous face. Our teacher passed out the papers and I brought out the pencils and calculators we needed. I could see out of the corner of my eye Keigo's pretty face scrunching up in frustration from the difficulty of the problems. Which I thought was quite comical, until I looked at the paper.

"What the hell is this!?" I accidentally shouted out-loud.

"Ichigo if you have a problem you can discuss it with the Principle!" our teacher snapped, and of course the whole class laughed, and I could feel my face turning bright red.

"Um, no Miss, I don't have any problem." She was already ignoring me.

"Alright well I guess we should get started. Ugh, I really don't want to do this." Keigo grumbled.

"Well it's not like I'm at attention, ready to do this either, first thing in the morning…"

"I bet I could make you stand at attention." Keigo leered, leaning in close and breathing his hot breath on my neck.

"Keigo, s-stop messing around, this isn't funny."

"I'm not messing around." And that is when I felt his hand on my thigh. I internally shrieked and tried to remain calm and not draw attention to us. I wanted to push his hand away… but I have to admit I was morbidly curious as to what he planned to do. I suppose that was a really poor decision because his hand slowly made its way up my trousers. I snatched his hand and kept it in place

"Keigo seriously, this isn't funny."

"I'm not being funny." His sexy smirk spread across his face, and I looked at his eyes and they were glossed and heavy with lust. His hand broke free from mine and he grabbed me through my trousers.

"Mmmpph!" I moaned with my lips pressed together, and my hips jerked towards his hand of their own accord. I could already feel my cheeks turning pink, and I heard Keigo chuckle at my resignation. He slowly started rubbing me through my pants and I was immediately as hard as a rock.

"Come for me, Kurosaki." Keigo whispered in my ear. The sound of his voice, and him using my surname seemed like he was resigning to me, too, and I came immediately with a silent moan and my eyes squeezed shut. I couldn't believe what an affect he had on me! I had never come so quickly in my life, and the fact we were in a public setting, (in school no less!) made the whole thing even more exciting and arousing. Needless to say we both didn't do too well on our math paper. Luckily no one else did either. I really have no clue where any of this is going…

I'm really not sure if the little bastard plans to take things further, or to something more meaningful. I don't even know if I want to this to be anything more. I mean… how could I come out, saying I'm dating Keigo? Out of all people… Keigo. And of course no one would have guessed that I'm… gay. I'm not even gay though, just for Keigo. Fuck…


End file.
